The present invention relates to a composition imparting an initial sensation similar to tingling upon first contact. More specifically, the present invention is a composition including a cooling sensate, a warming sensate and a tingling-type sensate, which when used in combination, imparts an immediate initial sensation. The initial sensation can best be described as a tingling or a stinging impression which also enhances the sensation of the other sensates used in the composition. In addition, the composition of the present invention also helps moderate the harsh and stimulative effects of the cooling agents. This moderation of the harsh effects of cooling agents is referred to herein as an emollient effect.
Various types of products incorporate ingredients which impart some kind of sensation to the mucous membranes, oral cavity, throat or skin. These ingredients may be used as flavors or fragrances in a wide range of products such as personal care products (perfumes deodorants, cosmetics, shampoos, skin creams, toothpastes and the like), pharmaceuticals (such as cough syrups, cough drops and the like) and foods (such as chewing gum, soda and the like).
For example, 1-menthol and 3-(1-menthoxy)propane-1,2-diol are used as active ingredients in products to impart a cooling sensation to the mouth or skin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,425). However, 1-menthol has the drawback of being very volatile as well as irritating to skin and mucous membranes. There is a limit to how much 1-menthol can be used in a product to produce a cooling sensation, because when used in greater amounts the 1-menthol becomes very harsh and irritating. Much research has been done to find alternatives to menthol as a cooling agent. In New Compounds with the Menthol Cooling Effect, J. Soc. Cosmet. Chem., 29: 185-200 (1978), by H. R. Watson et al., the physiological basis for the cooling effect of menthol is discussed. In addition, certain important molecular requirements were described that are believed to be necessary in order for a compound to have the desired effect. Several N-alkyl-carboxamide compounds were found to possess the cooling sensation of menthol while having the advantage of being less volatile. The pharmacology and toxicology of menthol use in various products and for various modes of administration has also been reported. See Menthol and Related Cooling Compounds, J. Pharm. Pharmacol., 46: 618-630 (1994), by R. Eccles. Another alternative to menthol is 1(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(3-nitrophyenyl)-1,2,3,5-tetrahydropyrimidine-2-one. This compound is discussed in A Chemical Which Produces Sensations of Cold, Enviromnment, Drugs and Thermoregulation, 5th International Symp. Pharmacol. Thermoregulation, Saint-Paul-de-Vence, 1982, pp. 183-186 (Karger, Basel, 1983) by E. T. Wei.
Other known physiological cooling agents including peppermint oil, N-substituted-p-menthane-3-carboxamides, acyclic tertiary and secondary carboxamides, 3-1-menthoxy propan-1,2-diol have also been reported (See PCT Published Application Number WO 97/06695).
Heating and/or warming sensates are also known. Vanillyl alcohol n-butyl ether (vanillyl butyl ether) is known as an active ingredient in products to impart a sharp, tangy bite or a heating/warming sensation (Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 54-67040). A formulation for cough drops has been reported which includes a physiological cooling agent and a physiological warming agent (PCT Published Application No. 1WO 97/06695). Physiological cooling agents disclosed therein include peppermint oil, N-substituted-p-menthane-3-carboxamides, acyclic tertiary and secondary carboxamides, 3-13-menthoxy propan-1,2-diol. Physiological warming agents disclosed therein include vanillyl alcohol n-butyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-propyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isopropyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isobutyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-amino ether, vanillyl alcohol isoamyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-hexyl ether, vanillyl alcohol methyl ether, vanillyl alcohol ethyl ether, gingerol, shogaol, paradol, zingerone, capsaicin, dihydrocapsaicin, nordihydrocapsaicin, homocapsaicin, homodihydrocapsaicin, ethanol, iso-propyl alcohol, iso-amylalcohol, benzyl alcohol, chloroform, eugenol, cinnamon oil, connamic aldehyde and phosphate derivatives of same.
A compound that possesses a hot, burning and tingling taste that is long lasting has been reported as 4-(1-menthoxymethyl)-2-phenyl-1,3-dioxolane or its derivatives represented by the following general formula (I): wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group or a lower alkoxy group, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, each represent a hydrogen atom, a hydroxy group, a lower alkoxy group, or when taken together, R2 and R3 represent a methylene dioxy group. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,424 which is herein incorporated by reference. This warming sensate was also reported to prolong the sensations of certain cooling sensates, for example in combination with 1-menthol, 3-(-1-menthoxy)-1,2-propanediol (“TK-10” by Takasago International Corp., Tokyo, Japan) or isopulegol. The combination of the cooling and warming sensates signaled prolonged cooling effects to the user. Thus, the burning, tingling or bitter sensations associated with this warming sensate were able to convey to the user a better appreciation of the cooling sensate.
In addition, vanillyl alcohol n-butyl ether (vanillyl butyl ether) is known as an active ingredient in products to impart a sharp, tangy bite or a heating/warming sensation (Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 54-67040 and Examined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-9293).
Certain materials are known to cause a tingling, numbing and/or stinging sensation and are used in foods as popular spice and/or herb condiments. These include Jambu Oleoresin or para cress (Spilanthes sp.) the active ingredient being Spiranthol; Japanese pepper extract (Zanthoxylum peperitum) having the active ingredient(s) known as Saanshool-I, Saanshool-II and Sanshoamide; Black pepper extract (Piper nigrum) having the active ingredients Chavicine and Piperine.
It is also known to combine compounds known to possess flavor and/or sensate compounds to produce new active ingredients having altered properties. For example, PCT published application WO 98/47482 discloses formulations for cough drops which include a physiological cooling agent (such as menthol, peppermint oil, n-N-substituted-p-menthane-3-carboxamides, acyclic tertiary and secondary carboxamides, 3-1-menthoxy propan-1,2-diol) and a physiological warming agent (such as vanillyl alcohol n-butyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-propyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isopropyl ether, vanillyl alcohol isobutyl ether, vanillyl alcolol n-amino ether, vanillyl alcohol isoamyl ether, vanillyl alcohol n-hexyl ether vanillyl alcohol methyl ether, vanillyl alcohol ethyl ether, gingerol, shogaol, paradol, zingerone, capsaicin, dihydrocapsaicin, nordihydrocapsaicin, homocapsaicin, homodihydrocapsaicin, ethanol, iso-propyl alcohol, iso-amylalcohol, benzyl alcohol, chloroform, eugenol, cinnamon oil, cinnamic aldehyde and phosphate derivatives of same.
Use of vanillyl butyl ether in combination with a cooling agent is disclosed in co-pending application entitled “COOL FEELING COMPOSITION” filed on or about Aug. 4, 1999 by one or more of the inventors of the present invention. The composition disclosed therein imparts a refreshing sensation in various consumer products.
The known cooling, warming and combination sensate compounds tend to have a lag time between first contact and when the sensate is first detected. It is often seconds before the sensation is actually perceived by the user. In addition, the cooling and warming sensate compounds, and combinations thereof that are known to date, do not last very long. It is often only a few seconds or minutes before the sensation wanes. It is desirable to have a cooling, warming or combination sensate compound that is perceived by the user immediately upon first contact with the user. It is also desirable for the perceived sensation to last for a greater duration of time than just the first few seconds or so.